garoseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Greenhorn
Greenhorn is the ninth episode of Garo: Makai Retsuden. The story ties in with the Bikuu: Yamigirinochi ''film and stars Kenta Suga as the Darkness Hunter In-Training '''Daichi'. Masei Nakayama and Sayaka Akimoto also appear, reprising their roles as [[Raiga Saezima|'Raiga Saezima']] and Bikuu respectively. Synopsis "This is a story about a young man's hard work; his will power and his kindness... Anyway, please watch" ''- Gonza's Introduction Plot Summary After the events of the movie, Makai Priest Daichi finally starts his training to be a Darkness Hunter under Bikuu. While looking through the heart of a musician, Daichi breaks the fourth wall and talks to the audience about this ability. He explains that Darkness Hunters can use a special technique called the Soul Insertion Jutsu to enter a person's heart just by looking through their eyes for one second. This allows them to see if a person has a pure or a wicked heart, symbolized either by a white or a black sphere. He leaves the musician's heart, but continues, exclaiming how awesome Darkness Hunters are and showing much appreciation towards Bikuu. Daichi then explains his current mission: he needs to find three black charms scattered around the town by sunrise the next day, so that he could pass his training. He then shows two of the black charms, indicating that he just need to find one more. Daichi then heads out to search the last tag. Daichi goes out, using the Soul Insertion technique to look for the charm through people’s hearts. These include a woman to calls Daichi a creep, a young girl who plays with him, an old man who passes out, a grandmother who needs help with her baggage, a man who falls in love with Daichi, and even a littering hoodlum. The sun sets and Daichi has yet to find the last charm. While Daichi initially doubted that he could finish the task, he motivates himself back into searching the last tag. While walking around the town in the evening, Daichi sees a man assaulting a woman on the street. Daichi stops the man and looks through his heart. He sees that the man is a dancer and that the woman is one of her fans. Weirded out, the man leaves and Daichi helps the woman, only to find out that he couldn’t enter the woman’s heart. The woman chases the dancer and Daichi second guesses in helping the man as he remembers Bikuu telling him to focus on the training and anything happening is not his concern. The scene shifts to the man practicing in a theatre where he gets a call from one of his stalkers. The woman appears and acts jealous to the man, only to reveal herself as a Horror. The dancer tries to escape and Daichi arrives to protect the man, but the Horror overpowers him. The Horror then gives chase to the dancer but Daichi stops her. Annoyed, the Horror beats the priest down, but before he devours Daichi, she is stopped by Raiga Saezima. Daichi loses consciousness, just as Raiga soundly destroys the Horror. The sun rises and Daichi wakes up, lamenting on how he has failed his mission, but Raiga hands him the last tag, telling him he has passed his mission. Raiga reveals that Bikuu was testing Daichi’s heart and if he has the will to protect people even if it goes against the mission given to him. With three tags on him, Daichi happily reports to Bikuu, but before doing so, he uses the Soul Insertion Jutsu on the viewers and says that the audience have a pure heart. In the outro, it is revealed that Gonza was watching the episode from a Madou Mirror, relieved that he has a pure heart. Cast *''to be added *''to be added'' Notes *This is the second episode in the series a bearer of the Garo Armor makes an appearance. Errors *''to be added'' References